It is known that 4-nitropimelic acid esters can be converted into 4-oxo-pimelic acid esters by means of the Nef reaction. However, in the application of this reaction to the manufacture of alkanoyl propionates on a technical scale, a series of disadvantages are encountered. Thus, the Nef reaction requires a precise check on the specific range of the reaction temperature. Furthermore, there are formed considerable amounts of salt, the removal of which gives rise to problems. On the other hand, the ozonolysis following the nitronate formation, which is described in J. Org. Chem. 39, 260 (1974), stipulates a working at a low temperature and the use of sodium methoxide (i.e., working with the exclusion of moisture).